


【二相】春光乍泄

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相】春光乍泄

上

这已经是小片警相叶雅纪接到的第三宗关于街口转角那间成人情趣用品店的投诉了。

那间叫“春光”的情趣用品店是最近才开业的，由于这附近不远处有一所小学，所以学生家长的反应可大了。相叶接警之后连忙到店里去察看，事实上“春光”白天是不开门营业的，那个店名“春光”二字用了书法体，旁边“sex”这个英文单词更是弯来弯去让人几乎看不出来是个什么字。

按道理来说，这店应该没有给学生带来什么影响才对，当然他也不是说不能理解家长们的心情，他们总觉得孩子知道了“性”这件事之后就会好奇去尝试，到时候后果就严重了，却不想想要是孩子们的性启蒙老师都是那些A片会怎样。

相叶白天特意去巡了几次，也敲过门，但一点回应都没有。因此他今天决定晚上去拜访一下这家店的店长，毕竟事情总得解决不是吗？

夜晚来临的时候，相叶也下班了，他换回自己的衣服，一个人来到了“春光”门前。

他在店附近徘徊犹豫很久，就是不敢进去。“春光”的门是磨砂玻璃门，门把上挂着“营业中”的牌子，门上还贴着未成年人拒绝的字样。光是这么足够的门面功夫，相叶还真的没把握能找到些什么理由来转达那些家长们的投诉。

相叶又是搓手又是咬唇，最后还是决定为了国家未来的花朵推开那扇地狱之门。

“欢迎光临。”

伴着那清脆的声音，相叶踏进了“春光”。

他从未光顾过这种用品店，也从没设想过这样的店会是怎样的。他原以为货架上全是那些奇奇怪怪的情趣用品，所以他低下头不敢让目光四处乱飘。

“先生想买些什么？”

店员的声音里似乎夹杂着些许笑意，相叶抬起头看过去，店员长得非常清秀，皮肤白嫩得像孩子一样，相叶对上那双像琥珀一样的眼睛，他觉得眼前人从头到脚都散发着一种漫不经心的性感，这不是很奇怪吗？明明看起来个子不高，五官又纤细，眼眸纯真，可是他却打从心里感觉到了这个店员身上有着一种禁欲的性感。

而且这个人的气场好强大！

他想转身逃离这里，可是当那个店员放下手里的游戏机朝他走过来的时候，他的脚仿佛被钉住了。

“先生想买些什么？”店员嘴角带笑地又重复了一次，“要不要我给你介绍一下？”

“不不不！”相叶尴尬地连连摆手，“我我我我先自己看看。”

相叶赶紧走到柜台前假装研究那些他从未见过的玩意，背对着店员的他，大意地忽略了对方嘴角那抹意味不明的笑容。

“先生喝杯水慢慢挑吧。”

相叶听到店员的话刚想转身把水杯接住，却不料那杯水直接倒在了自己身上，温水把他的衣服裤子全弄湿了。

“啊啊啊！对不起！对不起！”

店员手忙脚乱地帮他擦着水，但由于相叶身上的是纯棉T恤和休闲阔腿裤，瞬间就全湿透了，任凭店员怎样用手擦也只会让水化得更快而已。

温水浸湿了衣衫之后迅速变凉，相叶觉得浑身不自在，特别是在店员那双肉肉小手的拭擦之下，好像有些感觉变得怪怪的。

“先生你这样走出门会被当成变态吧。”

店员的手指隔着衣服在相叶的乳头上轻轻按了一下，原本就有点凸起的乳头变得硬了起来。

“呜……”相叶连忙捂住自己发出奇怪声音的嘴巴。

“看吧，这样不行吧。”店员拉起相叶的手，“跟我来。”

相叶也不知道自己为什么会这么乖地跟着这个小店员来到店后面的休息室，可当他的手被对方牵住的时候，他的心跳突然加速了。

“你在这里把衣服脱掉，我去找衣服给你换。”

不一会，店员外面拿来了一个盒子递给相叶。

“把衣服换上吧，湿衣服让我帮你吹干。我已经关了店，没人会进来的。”店员扬了扬手里的电吹风。

相叶觉得这店员真的太善良了，他从那双像小奶狗一样动人的眼睛里看到了真诚与关怀，于是他乖乖地开始脱掉自己的衣服。

在相叶脱衣服的过程里，他们交换了名字。相叶知道了店员叫二宫和也，已经成年了。相叶的衣服从里到外都湿透了，连内裤也晕了一大片，他打算把自己剥个精光然后再换上二宫给他的衣服。可是当他打开那新衣服的盒子时，他傻眼了。

“这……这是什么衣服？”

相叶目瞪口呆地从盒子里拎出那件他从来没有见过的“衣服”，转身面向二宫，试图得到一个答案。正在帮他吹干衣服的二宫忍不住对他吹了一声口哨。

“你，你干嘛？”相叶尴尬不已，他本来想着自己和二宫都是男生，脱光光也没什么好在意的，但二宫吹那一记口哨，以及那火辣辣的目光让他非常不自在。

二宫放下手上的东西朝着赤裸的相叶走来，相叶不自觉地后退，直至腿碰到了休息室的沙发才停了下来。

“有没有人和你说过你身材非常棒？”二宫从相叶手中拿过那件男用情趣内衣，“我这里啊，只有这样的衣服，你穿上刚好挡住重要部位这不是很棒吗？”

二宫把那衣服松开在相叶身上比划，闹得相叶更加不知所措。

“快点穿上，”二宫凑到相叶的耳旁，“别随便在一个gay面前裸露自己的身体，我可是会硬起来的。”

二宫本来就暧昧的动作加上那爆炸性的话语把相叶吓得脸色发青，“你你你你是gay？”

“对啊。所以你还不快点把你那些性感诱人的地方遮挡起来的话，我这里可就要不听话了哦。”

二宫故意地指了指自己的下身，吓得相叶魂飞魄散，手忙脚乱地穿起那件根本挡不住什么的“衣服”来。这件男款情趣内衣其实只是两根吊带，下沿部分可以把性器包裹进去，真要说这大概只能挡住乳头和下身而已，其他地方根本全都遮不住！

相叶把这件“衣服”穿上之后还是觉得别扭难受，偏偏自己的全部衣服都在二宫手上，他都不知道该怎么办才行，一双杏眼急得冒泪花。

“你，能不能快点吹？”

二宫的动作实在是慢得过分，相叶也不知道自己是怎么一回事，明明这里的温度很适宜，不冷也不热的，却偏偏浑身冒出了薄汗，他甚至能感觉到自己的乳头被布料磨得生痛，他偷偷朝二宫那瞄过去，两人的视线在空中如同火花相触一样，“轰”地将相叶的理智烧着了。

“你偷看我？”

二宫又放下那堆半干的衣服朝他走过来了，相叶紧张得不知道该怎么回话。

“可爱的相叶君，你硬了。”

二宫的话像个炸弹，吓得相叶连忙低头，他发现自己真如二宫所说，性器已经半勃。

“你别看！”

相叶急忙用手捂住，二宫的手却出其不意地按上了他凸起的乳头。相叶被这突如其来的快感冲击得昂起了头，露出了他仿如心形的喉结。

二宫笑得极暧昧，相叶完全看不透这人想要干什么。

“硬着不好受吧？”二宫将人逼得坐在了沙发上，布艺沙发的料子让相叶本就紧绷的身体颤抖了起来，“要不要让我帮你？我的技术很好的，会很舒服的哦。”

相叶觉得眼前这人一定是个恶魔，但为什么他会这么听恶魔的话呢？他自己也搞不懂他干嘛点头，直到二宫将他的性器坐情趣内衣里释放出来，他才发现这一切是不应该的，可二宫没有给他太多思考的余力便用手将那半硬的肉棒拢入手里。

“啊哈……”

不得不说二宫的手技非常好，一开始撸动就已经将他迅速带入情潮之中。相叶不知道在这种情景里该如何自处，他只好闭着眼倚靠在沙发上，但这样反而让快感更加清晰，一波又一波像大海的巨浪将他的理智吞噬，他咬紧牙关仍挡不住那些失去控制的呻吟声。

“叫出来会更舒服的。”

二宫的气音突然出现在他耳边，他吓得连忙睁开眼，二宫那张好看的脸就在眼前，他的心完全跳出他的掌控，迳自加起速来。

二宫居高临下地看着相叶，这个人真的是太有趣了！他忍不住浅浅一笑。

最初相叶在店外左右徘徊的时候他就已经通过监控看到他了，当相叶推开进来的时候他发现这个人完全就是自己喜欢的类型，从长相到身材都很符合他那看似不切实际的择偶要求。

于是他耍了点小手段把相叶的衣服弄湿，半哄半骗地把人扒光，只是他绝对没有想到对方单纯得像只小白兔子，他说什么就信什么。

送上门的美味哪有不吃的道理？

二宫故意去拿了店里最性感挑逗的男款情趣内衣，果然把小白兔吓得脸皮大变，看样子小白兔可能是个纯情处男呢，虽然他一直不怎么喜欢处男，但是相叶这款实在是太对他的胃口了，他觉得如果让自己一手调教可能更赞。小白兔也是可爱到家了，怎么只是偷看几眼就已经硬起来了呢？这么敏感可真是太好了！

在相叶脱光光的时候他就臆想到不行，对方嫩白的身体，粉色的乳头和性器都那么可口，就连右肩上的烟花胎记都带着性感的意味，二宫多庆幸自己穿的是极为宽松的休闲裤，不然下半身硬鼓鼓的人可能就是他了。

被相叶那么无辜的小鹿眼睛看着的时候，二宫的脑海里有一千个念头，而这些念头通通都是在叫他狠狠地亲下去。但同时又有一千把声音不停重复地劝他不要。他毕竟还没完全搞清楚眼前人是不是个gay，万一人家是个直男呢？他最不喜欢去搞直男了，爽完还是会溜。

“嗯嗯……哈……哈……”

相叶粗重的低喘让二宫的理智时而清明时而浑沌，他手上的动作加快，在相叶最敏感的地方反复刺激，没一会相叶就紧紧握住他的手臂把浓精射了出来，二宫的衣衫上也沾了不少，相叶神智不清地看着二宫，在高潮的余韵中不停地深呼吸。

“舒服吗？爽吗？”二宫从旁边抽出纸巾擦去精液，“想不想再试试别的方式？你应该是很久没解决过吧，这么浓，只射一次就够了吗？”

相叶觉得自己是疯了才会点头，但是从那双猫唇逸出的字句太好听了，那轻声温柔的嗓音让相叶觉得自己像是融化在大海的薄冰，不知不觉间全然没有了抵抗的能力。那件松松跨跨的“衣服”挂在他的脖颈上，他背靠着沙发平复自己，却看到二宫从沙发旁边的小抽屉里拿出了一个盒子来。

“这是什么？”

高潮后的声音低沉沙哑，二宫觉得相叶这副模样性感极了，如果他是他的，他就亲吻那张迷人的小嘴。

“让你比刚才更快乐的玩具。”二宫故意让自己的唇擦过那因动情而发烫的耳朵，他特意让自己的气息洒进那小巧的耳洞，他如愿地看到相叶微微颤抖，“别害怕，相信我。”

相叶想他应该是遇到了一个会蛊术的妖精，不然他怎么会如此听话？

他任由二宫掰开他修长的双腿，将那个从来没有暴露过在人前的小穴就这么赤裸裸地展现在二宫的眼前。

“相叶君的小穴和肉棒都很漂亮哪。”

二宫的汉堡手沿着结实的小腿一直抚摸到大腿根部，指腹灵活地在穴口的褶皱处轻轻揉弄着。

“你，在干什么？”

相叶的下身传来奇怪的感觉。他感觉到二宫把一些滑溜溜的液体摸在了那个平时用来排泄的器官上，随即有一个什么东西顺着那些液体进入到了他的身体里。

他无法解释那种感觉，非常奇妙，又酥又麻，让他全身卸去了力气。他察觉到有什么东西正在把那个小穴弄得松软，他觉得自己应该要阻止这一切，可是当他看到二宫专注的目光时，他突然沉醉其中，这大概要怪二宫微笑的样子太勾引人了吧，他从来没有想到自己会拒绝不了一个男人。

“应该不难受吧？接下来会让你更舒服的。”

二宫像是自言自语一般，相叶困惑地看着他。相叶看到二宫从自己的后穴抽出三根手指，他看到那些手指水淋淋，然后二宫拿起一直放在旁边的假阳具慢慢地推进了他的身体。

“嘶……”

相叶并不是不能承受痛楚的人，但是这具玩意和二宫那可爱的小手完全没有可比性。尽管痛感不算很明显，但那根巨大东西像是要把他劈开一样，一点一点地挤进他那从来没有被进入过的身体里。

“别紧张，将身体放松，一会你就会感觉到无边的快乐了。”

相叶听话地让身体不紧绷，二宫猜到他可能是第一次，于是倾身向前将他抱住。相叶赤裸的身体本来就敏感到不行，一碰到二宫身上的布料，那些不经意的摩擦让他忍不住扭动身体，二宫安抚地贴紧他的身体，手上的动作却毫不留情，他不等相叶适应那根巨大便开始慢慢抽插了起来，并随着动作让那玩意进入到相叶身体的深处。

“啊！”

相叶觉得自己身体里的一个敏感处被狠狠地碾过，他止不住地发颤，他拔高的声音带着丝丝淫荡的意味。二宫的手更加放肆，捏上了相叶那因为情欲而硬挺的乳头。双重刺激之下相叶的性器又再度抬头，他那双漂亮的杏眼早就饱含泪水，可怜兮兮地凝视着近在咫尺的二宫。

二宫觉得自己在玩火，身下人无助又妩媚的叫声让他亢奋，他的肉棒在内裤里硬得发疼，他想操进相叶那火热的温柔乡，但残存的理智告诉他这样不行，他要是今晚上了相叶，估计他们走不到他设想的美好结果。这么单纯的人儿怎么能只和他发生关系而不带点感情呢？他希望如果真的要和相叶做些什么，那至少得建立在爱的基础之上，而不是今晚这样懵懵懂懂随意乱来。

相叶的理智早就抛在九宵之外，哪里像二宫还这么多花花肠子，此刻的他只知道追踪快感，他紧紧地抱着二宫，埋在那柔软的胸膛里娇喘着，当他失声大叫再度射出来的时候，叠加的快感将他吞没，他射出一股又一股的精液之后，脱力地靠在二宫肩上沉沉睡了过去。

 

下

自从那天在“春光”里被二宫用情趣用品照顾得昏过去之后，相叶再也不好意思去面对二宫了。

虽然这段期间他又断断续续接到不少家长的投诉，但这次他却没敢再去“春光”，他总是会想起二宫那像豆柴一样的目光，盈盈动人之余又有让人无法拒绝的霸道，他莫名地会屈服于这样的眼神。

那天之后他不敢再见二宫的原因还有一个，就是那晚亲密的举动让他很尴尬。他是正常的男人，却在另一个男人的抚慰下射了出来，甚至在那些情趣玩具下完全忘掉自我，像个变态一样放声淫叫，他实在接受不了这样的自己。

夜深人静的时候，他一想起这样的自己就厌恶得无法自控，但是那些性快感又像毒蛇一样紧紧将他缠紧，让他无法呼吸。

他甚至会想着二宫自慰，他觉得这一切都在脱轨。他不敢再路过“春光”，他怕自己的身体会背叛自己走进去。

他常常发呆，连现在也是这样，回过神来却发现自己已经排在超市队伍的前头了。他拢了拢头发，试图甩掉脑子里那些乱七八糟的胡思乱想。买完单后提着一大袋日用品离开超市，相叶根本就没注意到身后有一个身影在跟踪着他。

原来他住这里。

那个一直跟着相叶的身影在目送他入了家门才将口罩拉了下来。

二宫不是白痴，他能感觉得到相叶最近对他的逃避。他们那天晚上明明就交换了电话和邮箱，但这阵子他怎么联系相叶都没有一点回应，这让他很是怀疑。

难道说相叶是个直男，所以接受不了那晚发生的事？相叶是不是觉得两个男人之间做那样的事很糟糕很恶心？

二宫躲在走廊的一角，越想越觉得难过。好不容易有一个入得了他法眼的，对方却一点都不领情，他以为把人伺候得那么舒服，总会食髓知味想再来一回的，可没想到人家电话不接，邮件不回，一副巴不得没认识过的样子。

他不想坐以待毙，于是今晚悄悄跟踪下了班的小片警，从超市到回家，小片警的生活十分简单，只是他看到对方像是失神一样不自觉地发呆，心里就更加胡思乱想了。他好想上前和相叶打个招呼，哪怕装偶遇也行，可是转念想想又怕自己太唐突。

啊！他该怎么办才好呢？

“二……二宫先生？”

当头顶传来相叶的声音时，二宫觉得自己真的要傻眼了，他抬头才发现相叶正好提着垃圾，而他则站在他必经的路上，他抬眼与相叶视线相触，他紧张得不知道该说什么才好，他要怎么解释这个时间点，他像一个痴汉那样出现在相叶家的走廊里呢？

“嗨！好巧哦。”

二宫的眼神闪烁飘忽，他本想立刻走人，却没想到相叶竟然伸手拉住正准备离开的他。

“二宫先生要不要来我家坐坐？”

相叶也搞不懂为什么自己会开口作出这样的邀请，是因为二宫那一刻的模样太过无助吗？他觉得二宫似乎处在一种很糟糕的情况里，于是他希望能帮上什么。

他给二宫泡了茶，他家里本来有很多啤酒，但他一想起那晚的事就怕酒精会出事，于是赶紧认认真真地泡起茶来。

二宫看着那清香的茶递到面前，相叶修长的手吸引了他的注意力。

这是一双和自己完全不同的手，手指修长，骨节有力，连指甲都修得整整齐齐，这样的手要是在自己身上抚摸会是多舒服的事。相叶的嘴巴也是小巧的类型，不知道是不是很会吸呢？

“相叶君最近很忙吗？”二宫浅浅喝了口茶，他不习惯太热的东西，水或食物都是，但相叶细心地将水温调到刚刚好入口，这让他很高兴。

“还好吧。”

相叶坐在沙发的另一旁，他不敢靠得太近，他最近的确有接到二宫的邮件和电话，可他不敢接不敢回。

他连看到二宫和也四个字都会想起那些绮丽的事，于是只好当鸵鸟，以为这样就能把那天晚上的事当作没有发生过一样。

“相叶君是讨厌我吗？”

相叶愕然地抬头看着二宫，他觉得二宫好狡猾，竟然这样问他。

“那个，讨厌什么的，怎么可能？”

话音刚落，二宫便靠了过来，再一次的近距离相对让相叶心跳失了控。

“我以为自己被相叶君讨厌了，所以才会不接我电话也不回复我的邮件呢。”

“我没有。”相叶轻声说，他只是不懂得该怎么面对罢了，他觉得光是这样共处都会让他茫然失措。

“我以为是因为相叶君讨厌那天晚上的行为，所以才故意不搭理我呢。”

“我没有。”相叶再一次不加思索地否定了。

“那就是喜欢咯？”

相叶没想到自己的一个点头又会再把自己推进了情欲狂潮里。当二宫的手极富技巧地按上了那个还在沉睡的器官时，他知道一切又再次失控了。在不敢见二宫的这段日子里，他虽然也自我安慰过，可是不知道怎地，二宫的手仿佛有魔法，他可以毫不掩饰自己对欲望的渴求，放声求欢。

当那些浓浊的精液沾满二宫的手时，相叶觉得自己的颜面又一次不复存在了。他觉得自己丢脸极了，把脸别到一边不敢再和二宫对视。

二宫看着相叶的反应，一颗心从火热的状态降至冰点。

原来相叶是这么介意着这种事，所以他是因为性快感才点头的吗？

二宫想他应该是误会了相叶，他被邀请到家里来大概只是为了那些舒爽的快感而已。望着不敢与他对视的相叶，二宫连手都没有擦就匆匆告别了。

相叶想喊住他，无奈的是沙哑的喉咙已经发不出声音来了。他看着二宫的背影，他实在想不通二人之间这关系算什么。

二宫到底是抱着什么样的心情来为他做这样的事呢？是觉得这样的他很有趣吗？

那天之后，二宫再也没联系过他了。

相叶从那天起陷入了深深的失落当中。他想他和二宫是彻底结束了。

不对！他们都没有开始过，他们连肉体关系都只是这么不三不四的程度，他哪有什么资格去问个清楚呢？

他还是会常常在巡逻时经过“春光”，他看看白天紧闭的大门，经常都会发呆很久，直到同事催促才愿意离开。

就这样两个星期过去了。

他们再一次碰面是在一个下着大雨的午后。那场雨来得很急，将休假外出闲逛的相叶淋得湿透，没有带伞的他连忙跑到离他最近的屋檐下躲雨。等到他拿纸巾把脸上身上的水擦掉的时候，他才发现自己站在了“春光”的门外。

他不知道该怎么解释，这到底是巧合还是身体自发的无意识行为？他的手抚摸上那紧紧关闭的铁门，他无法欺骗自己，他真真切切地想念着二宫，与对方高超的手技无关，他觉得自己大概是喜欢了他才会任由那种事情一再发生。

没出息！人家二宫天天卖情趣用品，搞不好就根本没在意，只是他一个人而已放不下。

“你在这里干嘛？”

二宫突然出现在身后的声音着实把相叶吓了一大跳，他在转过身去之前一直在思考这是幻听还是真实。

当他转过身来看到撑着墨绿色雨伞的二宫的时候，他的心情又喜又悲。

他连表情都不知道该怎么摆才对。

“你，怎么会在这里？”

“我，我，我只是躲雨。我，我马上就走。”

相叶搞不懂为什么每次自己狼狈不堪回首时候总会见到二宫，现在这副湿哒哒的模样简直丢脸极了。

二宫一把拉住正准备逃走的相叶，把他的手握得紧紧的，完全没有挣脱的余地。相叶惊恐地看着欺近自己的二宫，忍不住瑟瑟发抖。

“湿成这样又没带伞，你还要到哪里去呢？”

相叶觉得二宫的气音总是带着一种风骚到骨子里的性感，明明看着那么柔软的人一但强硬起来就让他无法抗拒。

所以，浑身上下没有一处干爽的他又一次被二宫带进了“春光”。一直忐忑不安的相叶这次并没有受到二宫任何的戏弄，二宫递了一套自己的睡衣给他换，虽然尺寸不符，可也只是短了一点而已，比起上次那件奇葩衣服可真的好太多了。

二宫把自己的睡衣甩给相叶之后就没有再看他了，甚至在接过相叶的湿衣服时也把视线别开，用吹风机吹衣服的时候也是把背部留给相叶，相叶坐在沙发上，被这种无形的距离感一刀一刀地割伤着内心。

他从没想过和二宫的再次见面会是这样的情况，他一直鼓不起勇气去找二宫，甚至敏感地给他们这种奇怪的关系强行下定义，他的设想里就有现在这种情形——二宫把他当作普通人，礼貌而客气，不会再有任何逾界行为。

只是这种情形带给他的心痛远远大于他所设想的，无法抑止的眼泪涌上了他那双漂亮的小鹿眼，他捂着脸，泪水从指缝间滑落。

他不敢哭出声，他甚至想要快点停止这个失礼的行为，至少在二宫回头发现前回复平静。

可是，在遇到二宫之后，他从来没有走过好运。

二宫的手指轻轻地抹着那些在相叶指缝间不停外冒的眼泪。“怎么哭了？”他掰开相叶的手，看到那张好看的脸都哭花了。

相叶躲开二宫的视线，可是眉眼一低垂，泪水又再哗哗地往下滴。

“你是不是讨厌我之前做的事？”

二宫终究还是问了出口，他怎么都想知道结果，想知道相叶对他抱有什么样的感觉，他无法接受再这样一个人胡思乱想下去。刚才背对着相叶吹衣服的时候，他就已经想了很久，今天这个机会太难得了，他们两周没联系都能这样碰上，如果他不问出心里的答案，他会很难受的。

相叶摇头，像是很严正否定一般摇着头。

“是你不喜欢我吧？”相叶的声音越来越小，“我听说喜欢一个人的时候是会忍不住的，所以对我没有任何欲望的你才是不喜欢我的吧！”

二宫怔怔地看着相叶，最后大笑了起来，相叶懵住，抬头看着蹲在自己面前笑得开怀的二宫，一脸不解。

“真没想到我的小心谨慎竟然让你对我有这么严重的误解！看来我得让你知道我对你有多大的欲望才行了！”

二宫拉过相叶的手隔着裤子按在自己早就硬挺的性器上，相叶的脸“轰”地红了。

“你……”

“我以为你讨厌和男人做爱所以才拼命忍住的！”二宫舔上相叶耳朵上的软肉，“让我来告诉你，我到底有多喜欢你吧！”

 

尾声

“小和，”躺在二宫床上，看着喜欢的人抽着事后烟，相叶从来没有想过二宫抽烟的样子是这么的如梦似幻，像极了会吸人魂魄的妖精，“你是不是常常示范那些东西怎么用的？”

相叶问完之后羞得躲到被窝里，二宫吐了一口烟，被相叶的问题逗笑了。

“怎么可能呢，傻瓜！我是看中了你才愿意这样伺候你的。你以为我是谁都可以的那种随便的人吗？”

“哦。”相叶从被窝里露出那双晶晶亮的眼睛，眸里藏着的都是幸福的笑意。

“不过，如果你担心的话，我把店改了吧。”

“改什么？”

“改成卖咖啡之类的，你觉得呢？”二宫把烟熄了。

“好耶！以后我下班就可以来这里喝咖啡了。”相叶想起可以解决掉那些家长的投诉就开心。

“可是我这里的存货，你要陪我用掉它们。”

“哈？”

相叶还没来得及说出口的话就通通被二宫的吻吞掉了。

过了不久，经过的人们发现街角的那家情趣用品店“春光”已经改名为“夏疾风”，各种情趣用品不见了，取而代之的是一杯杯香浓的咖啡，不变的是里面那位帅气又可爱的店员，以及多了一位经常在下班时间出现在店里的小片警。

 

END


End file.
